


Story of a Sword

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardcaptor Sakura, from the perspective of a Clow Card. (Request from tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of a Sword

Finally, someone’s picked me up!

 

I always thought people were attracted to shiny and intricate things, but it took me hours to find a host.

 

“Terada will love this!” she muses while walking out of the door.

 

She has a strong heart, which is perfect for me to (finally!) exert my power. And I begin to take her over.

* * *

 

I don’t know what compels me to head to the house of her classmate, but there’s an odd spike in power that drags me there like a magnet.

 

“Rika? Why are you here? Isn’t it a bit cold to be outside without a coat? Hey, isn’t that the….”

 

Rule number one of war: you never catch your opponent off guard.

 

She’s noticed me, so let our fight begin.

 

* * *

 

Why? Why? Why has it all come to this?

 

How did I not notice that the classmate was his reincarnation?

 

Well, I fought bravely, even though my primary opponent was a giant pile of flowers. And why are people so distracted by the ones they love, anyways?

 

“Return to your original form!”

 

No! I’m going to hold on with all of my power! You will not become the master of me, Miss Sakura Kinomoto! The only one who will control me….

 

Too late. I’ve reverted into card form.

 

* * *

 

At least I’m not spending the rest of my life stuck in that book.

 

She begins to fight with me, though she prefers the use of others. If only she used me more often, for I’d be able to exponentially increase her powers.

 

In time, I grow to enjoy her kindness and enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 

It’s been twenty years since we’ve awoken. She’s married now and expecting her first child. Her husband is the absolute last person I’d expected her to marry, but maybe things changed between them.

 

The girl with the videocamera visits often to congratulate the happy couple, as do her brother and his husband. (Strangely enough, her brother’s husband is the one I thought she would marry, but futures are never set in stone)

 

She asked if I’d like to be placed on the wall in sword form. Twenty years ago, I would’ve said yes in a heartbeat.

 

Now, I’m content to stay in the book and witness the life of my mistress.

 


End file.
